StormClan FanFic Ch1
by Thistle C
Summary: Splashpelt of StormClan is injured when a fox attacks...will she ever be able to walk again? This is my first Fan Fic, so please, no flaming!


**StormClan FanFiction Ch. 1**

Splashpelt stiffened.

"Ironshadow! Cinderflame! Rockpaw!" she yowled, "I can smell fox nearby!"

The rest of the patrol bounded over from several different directions after hearing her call.

"Is the scent still fresh?" asked Ironshadow.

"Yes," answered Splashpelt, "I think that the fox may still be in the area."

"We should try to chase it out of our territory before we lose the scent," suggested Cinderflame.

Splashpelt nodded. "Okay. Let's go." She glanced at her dusty brown apprentice. "Rockpaw, can you smell which direction the fox is in?"

Rockpaw parted his mouth to try and get a better feel for the scent. "It went this way, I think…" he started walking towards a nearby bush.

The rest followed him. He led them through the bushes and trees for a little while until they parted to form a small open area.

Rockpaw pointed his tail towards the side of the clearing. There appeared to be a small hole the ground. "Look! That's probably its den!"

Ironshadow walked towards the opening. "I'll see if it's still inside, and if it is, I'll chase it out. Then we can get it out of our territory."

"Be careful!" warned Cinderflame.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just be ready to attack it when it comes out, okay?"

"Alright," answered Splashpelt. "We'll be ready."

Ironshadow disappeared into the ground. At first, the silver-gray warrior seemed to simply be gone; the three remaining cats couldn't hear anything except for the usual sounds of the forest.

"You don't think," whispered Rockpaw, "that the fox could've hurt him, do you?"

"No, surely not. He's just being quiet and careful, so he doesn't surprise it." mewed Cinderflame. "Besides, we would have heard if something had happened."

Splashpelt flicked her ears. "Shh! Listen! I think he's coming back out!" she whispered.

Sure enough, the sound of low hissing and rushing paw steps was getting louder. Splashpelt unsheathed her claws. Rockpaw and Cinderflame did the same. Then there was a blur of silver and orange as Ironshadow and the fox rushed out of the den. The fox was obviously not happy about being kicked out of its home; it was clawing and swiping at Ironshadow with fury.

Splashpelt jumped and landed squarely on the fox's back. She started clawing at its back and ears, while Ironshadow aimed his large paw in a swipe at its nose.

The fox struggled, and succeeded in rolling over and knocking Splashpelt of its back. She landed next to it with a groan.

Blood was dripping from one of the fox's ears, and it had a large scratch across its muzzle. There was a mad gleam of bloodlust in its eyes. It walked towards the stunned Splashpelt, who was still lying on the ground; the wind had been knocked out of her. The fox growled, and then it jumped towards the fallen warrior and clamped its teeth around her front leg.

Splashpelt cried out in pain.

"_Get off my mentor, you rotten piece of crowfood!"_ shouted Rockpaw.

He and Cinderflame leapt forward to help. Together the two of them dragged the mad fox off of Splashpelt and onto the ground. Ironshadow ran forward again and plowed into it, scratching and clawing with all of his might. The fox jumped up, screeching, and ran off into the trees.

"Good riddance," mumbled Ironshadow. He turned back to see his fellow Clan mates.

"Splashpelt!" shouted Rockpaw nervously. "Are you okay?"

"Can you walk?" asked Cinderflame.

"Yes, I'm sure I can." Slowly, Splashpelt stood, staggering slightly.

Rockpaw rushed to his mentor's side and helped to steady her. "We need to get you to see Mossheart, straight away," he mewed.

"Right. Let's go," meowed Ironshadow.

"I'll run ahead and tell Moonstar," offered Cinderflame. And with that, she ran off towards the camp, her dark orange pelt gleaming in the sunlight before it disappeared between the trees.  
"So…" Splashpelt flinched as her foot touched the ground. She gingerly lifted it up. "Was there anything else in the fox's den?" she asked.

"Just that one fox." Ironshadow replied, "We should be safe…for now. We'll need to bring a patrol out here every once and a while until we know for sure that it's gone."

"That fox was huge!" added Rockpaw. "Did you see the size of its teeth?" He looked up at his mentor, eyes shining with excitement from the fight.

"Yes, Rockpaw. I saw them. I saw them when they were _clamped_ _onto_ _my leg!_" Splashpelt stumbled again, and Ironshadow walked over and supported her other side.

"Let's stop talking about the size that the fox's teeth were, and just worry about the damage that they did to Splashpelt. Understand, Rockpaw?"

Rockpaw hung his head, slightly ashamed. "Yes, Ironshadow. Of course."

It took them longer to get to the camp then it usually would have. Splashpelt had trouble keeping her balance; she was only walking on three legs now.

After another while Ironshadow mewed, "Ah, here we are, Splashpelt. We've finally reached the bramble barrier. We can get you to the medicine cat's den to see Mossheart in just a moment."

Rockpaw stepped away from Splashpelt's side for a moment in order to hold aside the brambles that covered the Clan entrance with his tail. Then he returned to her side and the two warriors and the apprentice stepped through the barrier, and into the darkness of the tunnel.


End file.
